


Behind Closed Doors

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moira - Freeform, NSFW Art, Pharah, fareeha - Freeform, phoira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel





	Behind Closed Doors

As the door shut, Moira's mismatched eyes locked onto Fareeha's caramel ones as the smirk of her lips caused a slight groan from the girl. Strong hands cupped her small breasts which produced a slight groan from the Irishwoman as she pressed herself closer to the sweaty soldier. Their skin gliding effortlessly as the evidence of their hard workouts was dripping from both of their bodies, the knuckle wraps adding an extra sensation to Moira's hands as they roamed along Fareeha's hips. Without a thought, the muscled Egyptian swept the taller woman from her feet so their bodies met the floor mats harshly, a gasp escaping Moira before a low growl filled the silence.  
“Well someone hasn't burnt off all her energy yet. Grand.” Eyes tracing over the woman who pinned her to the ground, hands being pulled above her head and locked into place as those metallic fingers wrapped around her thin wrists.   
“I've got plenty of energy to deal with you.” Moira's body shuddered slightly as her own signature smirk was now adorning Fareeha's lips, her head lifted to try and steal a kiss but the soldier was just out of her reach.   
“Do your worst then.” A daring stare met Fareeha as Moira bit her lower lip to show her approval of being man handled like this for once.  
Tilting her head from side to side, Fareeha's beaded strands hung in the distance between their face, the rest of her ebony hair pulled back into a ponytail which seemed all too perfect for their current activities. Hungrily looking over Moira, the calloused free hand drug itself along the thin woman's torso, lingering for moments as the Irishwoman's breaths hitched slightly. She knew these teasings were unfamiliar to Moira, and she knew just how each slight touch would drive her closer to begging for once.   
“Are you going to be a good girl and beg for me to relieve your stress?” Her plush lips captured bits of skin at Moira's jaw and neck, biting and sucking to leave angry little heated spots as she awaited a response.  
“I do not beg, so you're going to have to try a bit harder daor.” she wasn't going to lie to herself, having Fareeha hovering over her like this and pinning her with that incredible strength of hers was something so foreign and delightful to her that it wouldn't take much more before she was begging. But before her harsh facade could settle on her features, Fareeha's lips found their way to her left nipple and every inch of her pale skin was now set ablaze.  
Her tongue and lips toyed with the older woman's nipple, tugging every so often as her grip on those wrists tightened, Moira trying to break free and turn the tides. She wanted her to feel helpless, to be dismantled in the same way Fareeha and Angela had been at her own hands. So there would be no relenting to the geneticist's persuasions as her free hand now roamed lower to dig fingertips into her inner thighs, moving her legs to spread wider for her to slip between them.   
“How much longer do you think you can ignore this? You want me to break you. Now beg.” Fierce brown eyes bore down on her as those damn fingers teased at the heated skin between her thighs, never getting close enough for any actual relief. Growls rumbled from her chest as her back arched up to Fareeha beggingly wanting more from the young soldier.  
“So be it. Please...mmm...please fuck me.” Her contrasting eyes looked away as those sharp cheeks blushed brightly at the words and the arousal that nearly dripped from her core.   
The words were like a jolt to her senses as that free hand now teased at her slick folds, brown eyes darting over the other's face as she bit her lip and huffed out heavy breaths.  
“That's better, now relax and let me help you.” Before another word was spoken, her fingers splayed over her folds, massaging slowly at their slick warmth to coerce the little bud free for play. Leaning in to bite at her collarbone, Fareeha's thumb pressed to Moira's clit and the Irishwoman moaned out as her long nails fought against the blue metal hand that held her from touching the beautiful woman. Denying her this simple pleasure only drove her to the edge more quickly as two fingers now slid into her entrance with an agonizingly slow pace. Curling her fingertips to press to the sweet spot she remembered within Moira, her thighs spread to widen Moira's legs as she began twist her fingers with each strong pump into her.   
“That's it, let yourself be taken over by this. Enjoy it.” The words bit into Moira's mind as her head floated with heated lust and her vision became hazy, unable to hold back the heavy moans that filled the air between them. In a slow move, Fareeha's metallic fingers stayed locked around her wrists, but she pulled them now down over her torso to rest at her stomach as the Egyptian crawled down her with hungry bites, leaving a trail of pleasured pain in her wake. Once her brown eyes got sight of her prize, a smirk curled her thick lips before they found their way around Moira's clit. The sudden pinch caused her legs to wrap over Fareeha's shoulders now, her fingers able to tangle in her black hair to pull her as close as possible to her heat for attention. Long fingers tugging at tufts of hair was enough of a sign to the soldier that her ministrations were well received as her fingers slid free of the woman and her tongue took their place. Twirling it in and out of her and pressing her nose to her clit, she hummed heavy breaths into her warm folds as she felt those long legs begin to quiver. The Irishwoman was now nearing bliss as one last bite to her clit was enough for the creamy prize of an orgasm to flood over Fareeha's tongue and Moira's muscles twitched before falling lax. Heavy breaths made Moira's small breasts rise and fall as Fareeha's grip on her bound hands loosened. Licking her lips and staring up over the dismantled woman who was trying to settle herself, a grin curved her lips as she crawled back over her to kiss at her jaw.  
“Mmm, did someone enjoy themselves?” The cold metal of her right hand found its way to her overheated folds to press into them and cause a sharp inhale of air to fill the older woman's chest and a growl ring out.   
“And Angela calls me a devil.” Her half lidded eyes looked over the younger with a sense of primal lust still lingering in them.


End file.
